Eli catches a cold
by carriebear27
Summary: Eli was in the 99 caverns and catches a cold
1. Chapter 1

Eli Shane and the Shane gang were in the 99 caverns trying to find cold freeze , suddenly a rough cough escaped Eli.

" Eli you ok ?" Trixie asked her closest friend

" do I think I'm sick." Eli said as his congestion was taking over.

Burpy Eli's favorite slug snuggles closer towards Eli's head

" thanks burpy" Eli said as burpy handed Eli a tissue

" trixie I'm putting you in charge til I'm better ." Eli said as a wave of nausea hit him

" aw man I really wish my dad was here the one time I need him I'm sick this stinks." Eli said as he cover his face with his hands

There came a knock at Eli's door , it was Will Shane.

" hey Eli I heard you don't feel well ." Will said to Eli

" dad I really don't feel well." Eli said as he laid his head against Will's shoulder .

" I know Eli just try to sleep." will said as he put his fingers through Eli's pillow

Doc, chilly , and burpy make themselves comfy on Eli's pillow .

Then suddenly came a crash coming from the living room it was Pronto and the rest of the slugs fighting whoever picks the movie, trixie went and saw Pronto on the ceiling " guys can you quiet down Eli is trying to sleep ." Trixie said .

" sorry trixie it was their fault ." Pronto said and pointed to the slugs who chirped in disagreement.

Then Eli , burpy , chilly , and doc came down and made themselves comfy on the couch.

" what's going on down here guys?" Eli said puzzled

" Pronto and the slugs can't find out what to watch for movie night." Trixie said as she shook her head at Pronto and the slugs.

Will came in with some hot chocolate for Eli and the gang.


	2. Chapter 2

Eli has been up almost all night coughing, Eli hates being alone when he is sick.

"Dad can you come here for a sec?" Eli called to will

"Eli you're burning up! " will said in shock as he felt Eli's warm forehead

Will went to the kitchen to get a wet washcloth to put on Eli's head

Burpy, joules, and doc came in and the three sat on Eli's bedside table next to him.

Burpy had an idea to take care of Eli as he gets better.

"Why did this happen to me now before the biggest competition I'm gonna have to face ." Eli sighed and laid his head on will's lap

"I have no idea Eli just try to sleep OK. " will left Eli to sleep in peace

"How is he Will? " trixie asked will

"His fever went up a little but I put a washcloth on his head to help the fever go down. " will said

After sleeping for two hours Eli wanted someone to cuddle with .

Eli walked from his room to where his dad was

"Dad please take this sickness away." Eli groaned into Will's shoulder

"I wish I could Eli you know I would." Will said and put his fingers through Eli 's hair.

Burpy and Joules sat on Eli's nightstand

Eli suddenly started to sneeze, Joules got a tissue and handed Eli the tissue.

" thanks joules ." Eli said and smiled at joules


	3. Chapter 3

Will studied Eli's current state, will really wanted to take the sickness that was plauging Eli so badly but he didn't have the powers to do it.

Will went down to the bathroom to get some cough medicine for Eli,

"Eli it's time for some medicine. " Will started to shake Eli.

Eli woke up and looked at the medicine bottle in his dad's hand And covered his face in his blanket.

Will sighed and got a spoon to put the dosage of medicine in

" ok eli open up. " will said and noticed deli opened his mouth

After Eli took his medicine he started to shake his head.

"Dad that stuff is nastier than slug slime!" Eli said and frowned

" sorry Eli you had to take it. " will said and got Eli a bottle of water

"Dad can I go back to sleep now? " Eli asked with a tired look in his eyes

"Sure kiddo sleep well." Will fixed eli's comforter around him


	4. Chapter 4

Will put his palm underneath Eli's neck to feel for a fever

By the sudden movement Eli woke up.

Eli's light blue eyes looked up at his dad's identical ones.

"Dad what are you doing?" Eli asked Will

"Checking your fever it's gone down some but not by much. " will said and Sat next to Eli on the opposite side of him.

Will laid down next to Eli and put Eli's head on his chest and fingered through his hair.

A smile of contentment was evident on Eli's face

Suddenly a wave of nausea hit Eli he ran to the bathroom and found himself throwing up forcefully, Eli's stomach twisted and turned to the point Eli wanted to cry.

Will heard Eli's puking and ran from Eli's room to the bathroom and his heart shattered when he saw his son laying on the floor covered in vomit.

Will lifted Eli and carried him back to his bedroom, on the way there Eli fell asleep.

it was time for his medicine but Will didn't want to wake him up.

Eli and the Shane gang had to fight Dr blakk.

"Eli we think you shouldn't go today. " kord said.

"Guys I'm fine stood worrying about me." Eli said.

About an hour later kord and pronto came in with Eli in between them with his right ankle above the floor.

"Eli what happened?" Will and trixie asked

" while we we're fighting blakk I twisted my ankle it really hurts Dad." Eli said and was set onto the couch next to will

" hang on Eli I'll get you some ice for that ankle ." Will said and set a bag of ice on Eli's ankle.

Will got some gauze and wrapped Eli's ankle .


End file.
